Halliwell: The Fight For The Next Generation
by CloudyLight SilverNights
Summary: The goal is to take out the Next Generation. Failure is no option; to survive Evil must succeed. As forces in the Underworld rise and their their hidden destinies are brought to the light, the ten cousins face off against both the forces of Good & Evil; all while trying to live their lives. Will the Cousins prevail or will the Warren Line be destroyed forever?


**_Synopsis_: **_Halliwell is a story that chronicles the lives of the Charmed Families and the children from each one. Each one of these three families are both powerful & unique, but they soon find themselves facing outer and inner conflicts that begin to test their bonds as both a Coven and a Family. An all new threat is brewing with arrival of youngest Charmed Child's twelfth birthday, forcing the Charmed Ones into an early retirement and the Second Generation into taking up a mantle they never wanted. The f__orces of Evil are building in the Underworld, while the Halliwell Cousins try to sort through the new problems that come with their uncovered destiny and a way to keep a magical and normal life. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review!_

* * *

Pilot: As The Years Pass us By  


**_Piper Halliwell was nobodies fool._**

The Eldest Charmed One, who was now forty-six years old, sat on her Great Aunt Pearl's couch within the Warren Manor, reminiscing through her families Book of Shadows. Looking down at the worn & yellowing pages, Piper had a smile on her face as she flipped through her Ancestral Book. With a sense of nostalgia, Piper remembered the look of marvel that her Mother & Grandmother had upon their faces at how much larger the Book had gotten since the time that they had visited during fight against the Jenkins Sisters. Now, here she stood; wondering if there would ever come a day where she too would feel that same sense of marvel.

'_I probably will_', Piper thought looking down at the Book. No matter how much she would love to take credit for how large the book had gotten over the years, she knew that she couldn't. The fact of the matter was that her children had added quite a large contribution to the Books growth. All five of them had. Piper had already been blessed to have had three children, two Brothers and their only Sister, but as the Angels of Destiny would have it she had been blessed to have two more children; her adopted son Micheal and her fourth born, Nathaniel.

Although she hadn't known it yet, Piper had first met her second-eldest-to-be back in her days as an active Charmed One; when he had been no older than a few months old, and again when he had been four years old.

The entire thing had been a secret agreement done by her and Derek, his father, when she had cast'd a spell before the two had gone their separate ways. Derek had been worried that in the event that something were to happen to him, his son would be kidnapped & brainwashed by the Manticore Demons. Piper, who had understood his intentions, had swore to him that she and her sisters would personally take over and ensure the boys well-being if something were to ever happen to him. Derek had agreed to this, but had made her promise that she be the best Mother that she could to her should such a day ever come. The two had parted ways, hoping against all odds that the day would never come that he would have to give up his only child.

In the end their hopes were proven to be wrong.

Years later, after magic had become exposed to the Mortal World, the Manticores had taken advantage of the chaos and stormed into Derek's home and killed him in the hopes to reclaim what they still believed to be theirs. Fortunately for the boy, that spell had activated the moment that Derek realized what was happening and by the time that they had gotten to Micheal's room to claim him, he was already gone; Teleported to the Warren Manor at the exact moment that Piper had came home from picking Melinda up from daycare. From the moment that Piper had laid her eyes on him, she knew without even having to be told who he was. His exterior said it all; the way that he was hugging himself and they way that tears were running like a dam from his eyes; eyes that had been filled with a sense of lost & sorrow that could only come from losing a parent.

With time and patience, Micheal was able to integrate himself into the family. While he was closed off for the first few months that he moved in with them, he slowly opened himself up to his new family and with time he got around to smiling and playing with his siblings and cousins. Within almost six months of living with them, he had even gotten around to calling Piper & Leo, mom and dad. When Piper had first heard those words escape from his lips she felt such a bubbly feeling rise in her chest that she had to fight the urge to grin like an idiot and jump around the Manor singing. Following that event, the two grew to become closer even to each other, so close that Piper swore that he had developed some kind of precognitive ability when it came to her. After all, it was the only explanation Piper could come with when a few months later, he came home with the news that he had told his entire class that his Mommy would be having another kid.

It had been an unfathomable shock to the rest of the family when they realized that Piper would be giving birth a fourth Magical Child, especially since such a phenomena had only happened twice in the entire history of the Warren Line. While Piper did have her worries about whether or not she would be able to become a good Mother to yet another child when she was already taking care of four kids, all of that had went away the moment when Chris had came up to her and placed his hands on her stomach for a single moment, before he ran and started screaming about how her had felt the baby in his Mommy. As soon as Piper heard that, she once again felt the same bubbly feeling that she had gotten when her futuristic son Christopher had called her Mom.

'_Christopher_'. There wasn't a single doubt in Piper's mind that she would never forget about him. As her second son grew older and older as the years passed, Piper still couldn't help but notice just how eerily similar her was to Christopher; her son from the future. While, yeah, they were now two completely different people, it still struck Piper with a sense of amazement at how different, yet similar the two were. Just like his futuristic counterpart, Chris was just as neurotic as Piper was, but with a more Prue-ish flare that made him love to completely warp rules around. Like Piper's elder sister, Chris was a very serious person and was virtually impossible to deceive. He had been an impossible smart-ass as a teenager and could often be found giving Piper a run for her money when it came to sarcasm. Despite how careful and planning hew had become, he still had a long way to go before he would ever completely outgrow the headstrong nature that all Warrens blessed with the Gift of Telekinesis had. Chris was always in such a hurry, always wanting to prove people that he could just as great as his elder brother, which was ironic seeing as it was usually his elder brothers that ended up saving him whenever he got into a mess that he couldn't get himself out of.

Wyatt was a whole other problem all together, and sometimes Piper honestly felt as though she was the worse Mother in the world to him. On a certain level, Piper knew that the feeling was a stupid one. She had, after all, done all that she could for all her children to live happy lives, but Wyatt was just so different from his siblings and he always acted like he was carrying the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, and in a way he was. While the Angels of Destiny had temporarily postponed his fate, Wyatt was the prophecised Twice Blessed Child as well as the Wielder of Excalibur and the eldest of the family to boot. Be it the members of the Warren Coven or even the entire Magical Community: they all put Wyatt up on a pedestal and expected nothing other than the very best out of him, and it never failed to make Piper so angry that she wanted to blow something up. No matter how hard she tried to remind everybody, they all seemed to forget that Wyatt was only twenty-years-old and on starting his second semester as college freshmen. Wyatt, like his uncle Henry, was training to become a police officer and Piper wanted him to experience life with as few responsibilities as possible; a large luxury in their line of work. It had been with the heaviest heart that Piper mustered the strength to encourage her eldest child to pursue his dream within law enforcement before his responsibilities became too great for him to handle. Many awaited the day that Wyatt would take on his mantle and lead Magic to greatness, and to make matters even worse, Wyatt took all of that to heart and worked to make sure that he would become the person that they all envisioned. Piper knew that many were under the ruse that Wyatt was naturally gifted when it came to his powers, but what many people didn't realize was that Wyatt's strength came from hours upon hours of making sure that his Magic was at its peak form. After all, what was power when it wasn't properly nurtured? It was nothing but a near indestructible force. No, Wyatt was powerful, but that was not because he took the time to refine his abilities and that the didn't want to disappoint anybody. It was actually this trait that always made Piper compare Wyatt to his youngest brother.

_'Ah, Nate'._ The thought of her fourth son never failed to bring a smile to Piper's face. Piper's youngest child and the third boy of the Second Generation, Nathaniel was truly a diamond in the rough. Born less than a year after his cousin Penelope, Nate was one of the youngest members of the Warren Coven and with a combination of Leo's intellect and Halliwell egoism, Nate was arguably the smartest of the four Halliwell Children and had even been accepted into multiple private schools. And this was where Piper worried about him. While he was insanely bright when it came things like book & logic, he still had a long way to go before he truly came out of his shell. Much like Piper used to be, Nate was a very quiet person and due to his fear of becoming exposed, he had only a select couple of people that he has a strong connection with, and even then he only calls one or two of them his friends. It was this precise reason that made Piper fret so much; while he was a quiet person for the most part, he often got into intense arguments with his brothers and with the same explosive temper as his Mother, he often ended up destroying things whenever the four boys were in the room for more than twenty minutes together. Actually, Piper would be a whole lot more worried about said explosive arguments were it not for Melinda.

Her third born child and only daughter, Piper's baby girl was a true force to be reckoned with. Melinda kept the entire Second Generation in line and everybody in the Coven bad a soft spot for her. While she was the baby of her siblings, she was the eldest of her cousins, excluding Prudence. Being the heir to Piper's title of the Warren Matriarch, Melinda was perhaps the only one of the cousins that matched her elder brothers' authority. All three of Melinda's brothers liked to keep her wrapped in a protective bubble, Wyatt had actually gone through with it on one occasion, but Melinda wouldn't have any of that. While she lacked Wyatt & Chris' firepower, she was still a powerful witch in her own right and was incredibly gifted when it came to Natural Magic and had even taken in interest in the Old Religion, an interest that led her to sign up for Alchemy studies at the Albion School of Magic when classes would begin to start back up. Melinda was now fifteen years old and would become a Sophomore as soon as school started back up. She was also "Legal" and could now participate in Vanquishing Evils with her elder family members as well as hunt them with her brothers as well as the promised agreement.

Melinda and Nate, along Paige's twin daughters, Patience & Peyton (who went by their middle names of Tamora & Katerina), and Phoebe's middle child, Penelope were all looking forward to starting their Sophomore years of High School and entering their second year as students at the Albion Academy. It had been an almost unanimous agreement amongst the Coven fighting Evil and all other Magical Activity higher than Advanced Level that happened outside of the Albion Academy wouldn't be permitted until they became old enough to become official members of the Warren Coven, which was fifteen. The Charmed Ones hadn't wanted any of their children to be fighting Evil until they were at least Twenty-One years old, but the the Boy's and Phoebe's eldest daughter, Prudence, had made a persuasive argument by saying that if they were already treated like adult by the time that they turned fifteen, then they should be old enough to fight Evil at that age as well, that wasn't even mentioning the fact that the Charmed Ones really couldn't do anything when their children began to have their own Charges assigned to them as well.

Piper wasn't a fool. She knew that as much she hated to admit it, her kids were pretty much all grown up, but the five of them were still children in her eyes. They often had the same petty arguments that they had when they were younger, and they all got together, nobody seemed to be able to go more than ten minutes without pulling some kind of prank on one another. Piper would be lying if she said that she never missed having more than just two kids around to devour anything and everything that she cooked, then she would remind herself that she was the owner & manager of not just an extremely successful chain of nightclubs, but of a few successful restaurants as well. Her children were growing up and while it was hard for the Warren Matriarch to not think of them as small kids that needed her protection, she knew that her younger sisters were have an even harder time than she was. Phoebe had give birth to almost all girls; aside from Prue who would be turning eighteen, she had also given birth to Penny who had turned fifteen, and a little boy named Aaron who was only thirteen. Paige however, had not only given birth to all girls, but she had also adopted a little baby boy; aside from the twins, she also had Pandora who was the same age as Aaron and her adopted son Henry (who went by his own middle name of Sam). When compared to her own, Phoebe & Paige's children were still just growing up and Piper had a feeling that they were going to have to grow up a lot faster. To be forced to leave behind their innocence at such at their age should be nothing short of a crime, Piper knew that when it came to her family and it's history, there wasn't much that could be done about it.

Something was coming. A Something that Piper knew for a certainty was not only big, but powerful as well. While she didn't know exactly what it was, she did know that whatever it was, it was nothing like she had ever seen before; there were no changes in the atmosphere, not strange orbital patterns, not hell breaking loose on unknowing Mortals, no nothing; everything was smooth and clearer than crystal. To the naive eyes of her children and their cousins, this would seem like a blessing; a sign that everything in the world was righter than rain. But Piper knew better and she also knew that she wasn't the only Witch in city to sense that something was terribly wrong. If Piper had learned one thing in her time as a Charmed One it was things never stayed quiet for too long, especially not for as long as they've been for the past while. Not only had there been no Evil activity on the Mortal Plane, but the Magical Community, even the Neutral members, seemed to have been keeping their distance from the Mortals they loved. Something was going on in the Underworld, but Piper also knew that whatever it was, it was no longer the Charmed One's fight. It up to their Children to combat this Evil's and whatever said Evil was plotting against them, she knew that sooner or later, it was going to try and take out her she and her sisters next. Now, Piper didn't really have any sound evidence to prove that this was actually true, it was more of a gut feeling that was developed from the years of being a Charmed One. She and her sisters were extremely more powerful than they had ever been before, but as she had learned over the years; there was more than one way to get rid of an enemy and with all the planning and patience she knew this new threat had endured, she was sure it'd get creative.

That was honestly the reason that she had even came up the attic in the first place. Piper had been visiting the room more and more over the past couple of years, and each time she did she made sure that the place was stocked with dozens upon dozens of books on Spells & Rituals, that there were enough ingredients, and that there enough made Potions for them to use for anything and everything that they could need them for. She had even taken it upon herself to do what she and her sisters had once joked to be impossible; completely redo their Book of Shadows. Piper would admit; it had been a surprisingly hard task, especially as many of the pages had been laced with enchantments so powerful, that when she attempted to remove one of the pages, she had been attacked by a pulse of light that nearly sent her flying through the windows. Not willing to go through that again, she had quickly recited a spell of her own that caused the Book to momentarily loose all of it's power, and the proceeded to almost complete rewrite her families Book; putting in information that she deemed worthy of putting in, and getting rid of pages that she saw fit to get rid of. Piper wasn't so vain as to think that the Book was now filled with pages that would take care of every problem that her children and their cousins had, but she was also sure in the belief that everything that she had missed, Leo would be there to help them.

'_Leo_'. Even after all of these years, the mere thought of her husband was still enough to bring a smile to Piper's face, even with how she was feeling right now. Nearing the ending of the newest entry that she was writing, Piper once more though about the last time that she had accidentally time-traveled into the Future and witnessed a game in which an elderly future-version of herself played a game of Scrabble with an elderly version of Leo. Their love had survived so many obstacles over the years and Piper knew with every fiber of her being that whatever threat this was now would be no exception. She was determined to still have that match with him, and she knew that she would turn out to be the winner. Finishing the entry, Piper tucked a lock of hair behind her hair and put the Book back upon its place on its pedestal and began walking out of the attic.

She hadn't even passed the doorway, when she felt it; an natural chill in the air that suddenly filled her with a sense of unease. Turning back around, she narrowed her eyes, and mumbling a spell underneath her breath, she made flicked her hands and made the slightest of twisting motions, watching with a sense of satisfaction when the Totems cover glowed a brilliant green with red undertones before the light died down. Nodding her head, she quickly exited the attic and walked back down the stairs that would take her back to her bedroom.

If Piper hadn't left the attic so fast then she would seen the air in the room become tinged with a black & red aura, before there was a sudden burst of hellfire from the middle of the room that served to deposit a young man dressed in all black. Sending a smug look to doorway, the man quickly walked towards the Book of Shadows, and carefully laid his hands upon the Warren Families greatest Heirloom. Smiling darkly, the man sent one more look back to the doorway that the Warren Matriarch exit through, before he was once again enveloped with Flames of Hell, Teleporting away from the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

_**Just like Phoebe Halliwell wasn't** **stupid**_

The Middle Charmed One, now at the age of forty-four, was lying in her bedroom and working in the last scrapbook of her very own family of five. Phoebe had, over the years, accumulated many pictures of her Husband and three blessings, but she had never really gotten around to organizing them until only a couple of months previous. As Summer closed in, Phoebe began to realize just how much had passed over the years.

At the age of sixteen, her once-little Ladybug would be attending Golden Gate University along with her three elder cousins; Wyatt, Micheal, and Christopher. It had been with a sense of joy, when Phoebe discovered that she was pregnant with who would be the first girl of the Second Generation, and as such she was exited to learn that the boys that she once foresaw her eldest playing with, would actually be her cousins. Of course, Prudence was born almost a year and halve after her cousins, but the three were virtually inseparable and relied very much on each other. Pipers sons had, of course, been the elders of the Quartet, but strangely enough Prue had been the second to develop her powers. She had been a menace as a toddler and with her sense of intuition, Prue had become mastermind behind all of the trouble that the four would cause.

Piper's second son, Michael, would always jump at Prue's schemes and Chris would always follow suit with them, even when he didn't necessarily agree with what they were doing. Wyatt, the voice of reason between the four, was the eldest and so would always be the one to chaperon all of their adventures. He made sure that they would be able to have fun, while simultaneously making sure that they caused as little damage as possible and when things ever grew too much for him to handle, he would always snap his brothers out of their fun and make them help him.

Piper's three eldest boys were overprotective of all the Prudence and the younger kids, especially the girls. The three somehow believed it was their duty to keep them as far away from harm as they possibly could, and most of the time they succeeded in doing just that. Phoebe knew for a fact that as independent as she was; Prue really loved the idea of them being there for her. She had developed a serious elder-brother complex toward the three boys and often went as far as to completely ruin some of the romantic relationships that the they were in. Of course none of these relationships had been serious and while they were upset in the beginning, the three would always let it go for the sake of not wanting to get into an argument with her. They understood that Prue had only their best intentions towards them at heart, and that she strongly believed in her Cupid intuition and that she saw it her duty to make sure that all of her cousins.

Prue was, for the most part, much more concerned with embracing the Cupid in her versus accepting her inner Witch. And while Prue did put up a good front, Phoebe knew that it was mostly due to to her desire to separate herself from the so called "Charmed Glory", when in all actuality; Prue was just scared. Her eldest daughter was terrified that she would fail to live up to her calling as a Second Generation Charmed One, and so she had behind the shield that was her Cupid heritage. She liked to act brave, but what she really needed was for somebody to tell her that she was doing a good job. Prue possessed an incredibly large heart, but a spirit that that was too hardened from hardship. In fact, it was this hardened spirit that often served as way for Prue to distance herself from her siblings.

Phoebe's second & youngest daughter, Penelope, was a jewel that was waiting to be polished. Due to Prue's beautiful appearance and outgoing personality, Penny usually tended to stay in the sidelines and never really talked unless she was around her family. As a way to escape her sisters shadow, she had taken a liking to writing and could often be found daydreaming in her own little world. Pen would secretly write romance stories that she saved on her laptop and only shared them with Phoebe, Melinda, Tam, Kat, and Nate. Phoebe took pride in knowing that what her youngest daughter picked for a hobby, was something that she did for a living and always encouraged her to pursue her own career as a novelist when she got older. Phoebe had a special relationship with each of her daughters. Whereas she and Prue could spend dozens of hours talking about school and boys, she and Penelope often had even deeper conversations. Sometimes the two talked about her writing and the ideas that she had for her stories, and other times they would talk about the Legacy that she was born into. Prue had a better control over her abilities and had chosen to embrace her Cupid inheritance and Penelope didn't want to take after her sister, not really. she was extremely self-conscious about herself and didn't fully understand what love truly was. That was the true meaning behind her writing; to further her knowledge of who she truly was. Penny had taken a road that was scarcely traveled on and focused on furthering her knowledge of the Arcane instead of her powers. Where Prue had taken gymnastics and eventually different forms of fighting, Penny had always had an interest in her heritage as a Witch and had signed up to take multiple different magical classes at the Albion Academy. Penny didn't have much of an inclination to either sides of her Hybrid heritage, and for the moment that was alright. She was only fifteen and still had time to find herself. Still, there were often times that Phoebe found herself wishing that Penny was a little more self-assured like her youngest child, Aaron.

Her baby was by far the most bold and independent of the three Hartwell Siblings. At the young age of twelve, Aaron was in love with idea of love and could often be found flirting with somebody in his school. Being the youngest of his siblings, Aaron almost hated to bother other people with his problems and often went out of his way to keep his family from finding out about his troubles. Be it troubles in love or an Enchantment gone wrong, Aaron liked to mostly stick to himself. As one of the youngest member of the Second Generation Charmed Ones, Aaron often babied by his elder family members and while he did like to indulge himself in it, there was always seemed to be a part of him that was too far away to keep grounded and often mystified Phoebe as much as he did the day that he was born. Although Aaron didn't know it, he was a very special child; there had been had a large deal of complications during Phoebe's pregnancy with him and the chances of Aaron being born alive was very slim. One of Phoebe's greatest fears was lose a child before it was born as she had done with her first pregnancy with her unborn son.

'_Her baby boy_'. Sometimes Phoebe would think about her would-be eldest child and want to cry her eyes out. Despite what the Seer had revealed to her about the true origins of her son, every years on the anniversary of the day that he was vanquished, Phoebe would take a bouquet of enchanted white roses and take them to the mausoleum for her unborn son. There wasn't a proper place to mourn for him, his demise had been in the Underworld, but she hoped that he was in peace wherever his spirit lay.

Phoebe arranged the last picture of her family in place and took a moment to remember the event. They had been in Paris at the time, celebrating Phoebe & Coops anniversary. Phoebe and Coop stood in the back with their arms around each other, while in front of them were Prue & Penelope, with Aaron in the middle. All three of her children had large smiles on their faces and their eyes were bright with happiness. Even as she looked at it, Phoebe wondered if there would ever be a time that she would be able to take a picture like this with her husband and children. Phoebe knew that her time with her family was running out and she was terrified at the thought that she wouldn't be able to be there for her children when they were going to need her most. Phoebe herself had been forced to go almost her entire life without hers and upon the birth of Prudence, she had swore to do everything that she could to make sure that her children never had grow up the way that she did. However, as expected, Magic seemed to have something else in stored for her.

Although she hadn't told her sisters about it, Phoebe had received an Astral Echo of the future. A future where the entire Underworld was united under the rule of an unimaginable power, and the Charmed Ones were nowhere in sight to combat the Evil. Instead, stood the ten Second Generation Charmed Ones. With their hand interwtined and their head held high, the ten stood together chanting a Spell that she couldn't quiet understand. However just as she began to walk closer to them, a sudden light sprang forth from their hands and she found herself lying in bedroom.

While she didn't understand the entire Vision or just how she received it, she did get the gist of it; her children would be facing a threat that had the potential to bring the world to it's knees and she knew that they were nowhere near ready to face it. The part that Phoebe hated the most was that she couldn't warn her children of this threat, simply because she didn't know what it was or when it would strike. They would have to do this alone. There were some lessons that could only be learned from experience and Phoebe knew that this would be one of those lessons.

Phoebe had just finished the scrapbook, hoping that at least they would be able to remember her this way. These scrapbooks were her memento to her children that there were something that were worth fighting for, that something just had to be saved. The only thing that actually served to console her was the knowledge that Coop would be there for them, that her husband and love of her line would never abandon their children and that made her feel the tiniest bit better.

As she closed the book and walked to take them into the living room, she felt a sudden chill in the air; the very same chill that her elder sister had felt back at the Warren Manor. Zipping her jacket up, she summoned her Gift of Empathy to her and threw her own emotions out, trying to find whatever it was the had suddenly disturbed her. However, when she failed to find anything wrong, she fought the urge to activate her Chronovoyance and instead slipped into a pair of flip-flops and walked out of the door.

She never saw the now-visible man standing in the middle of her living room.

* * *

**_And Paige Matthews was dummy_**

The Youngest Charmed One, at the age of forty-two, had faced many challenge with in her life and had overcame each & everyone of them to get to where she was now; with the family that she had always dreamed of and the children that Henry had always yearned to have. It was rather ironic, really, how this was probably the hardest thing that she ever had to do. All she had to do was move her wrist and guide the movements of the pen, a simple gesture that she had done countless times in her lifespan, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Paige just couldn't bring herself to let go of everything that she had worked so hard for. She had done & sacrificed so much for the Greater Good, but now it seemed as if the Greater Good was trying to take away everything that was right in her life and destroy it before her very eyes.

In her own attempt at delaying what she was sure was the inevitable, Paige Apportated a blank piece of paper and begun writing. Making sure that the pen didn't wiggle or move outside of the lines, Paige's eyes drifted to the picture that lay on the small table before her. Within the thin rectangular sheet, showed an image of her three daughters and adopted son, all with big smiles one their faces.

Out of the three Charmed Ones, Paige had been the only one to give birth to all girls, something that never failed to bring a smile to her face. The first of her children was her two twin daughters; Patience Tamora and Peyton Katerina, the first twin to ever be born to the Warren Line. The next was her son Henry Samuel Jr who she adopted barely two years later. And then unexpectedly, she had gotten pregnant with her third and youngest daughter, Pandora Piper. Both Paige & Henry had been exited to have the family that they had both been denied as children. They had both been adopted since birth and throughout the years they had been happily growing old together and raising their kids.

Her eldest, the twins, had recently turned fifteen and would soon be attending Golden Gate High School with their cousins Melinda, Penny, and Nate. It had been an inexplicable surprise to all three of the Charmed Ones when they found out they were all expecting at the same time. Of course the girls were months apart but they were all from the same year and had one another to rely on. Her twins had been the youngest of the girls, but strangely enough was they were the first of the four to come into their powers.

Patience & Peyton, who almost always went by their middle names, were probably the ones that want a normal life the most. While they tended enjoy the many perks that came with having their Magic, Tamora held contempt for the many responsibilities that came with it and Katerina was terrified of the Evils that came from it. They both often had incredibly hard times understanding the Balance of Nature and the necessity for the existence of Evil within the Universe. Not for the first time, Paige became overcame with a sense of wonder that her daughters were so identical on the outside, but so different on the inside.

Patience was a lot like Paige was back in her very first years as a Charmed One; she almost always saw things as either black or white and almost always failed to recognize the many shades of gray that laid in between. She didn't quiet understand that there was a transaction, sometimes fast and other times slow, from side to the other. She didn't hesitate to take action whenever she believed that she was in the right, and Paige honestly wouldn't have such a problem with that if Tam wasn't always so wrong. From all of the members of the Second Generation, she had been the most reluctant in accepting Micheal as part of the family and had told him flat out that she wasn't scared to Vanquish him. It wasn't until Micheal had almost died in an attempt to save her, that she began to trust and open up to him. Peyton on the other hand was much more passive in the sense that she more concerned with just how it is that Evil was created. Katerina had never believed that somebody was born Good or Evil and as such she always hesitant when it came to fighting. Katerina was far too gentle for her own good and couldn't even bring herself to Vanquish an insect, much less a Warlock or even a Demon for that matter. Peyton was just too idealistic that everybody had a sense of Good in them and while Paige could respect that, she sincerely hoped that she would grow out of it, because in their family that could easily get her killed.

Both of her twin daughters were inexperienced when it came to the Craft and they both reminded Paige of herself when she first found out about her powers. Much like her, Tam & Kat wanted to fix everybody's problems with the aid of Magic, but Magic wasn't always the answer to all of life's problems, and Paige knew that would be the hardest lesson that they were going to have to learn. Whether they liked it or not, this was their Destiny, not only a members of the Warren Line, but as Good Witches in general. Sooner or later, they were going to have to live up to the Legacy that they were born into, for trying to escape it would only cause them even greater pain & heartache in the long run. There were times where Paige found herself thinking that it might just be a good idea to rebind their active Powers, a thought that she honestly would have gone through if it weren't for her younger two children.

Sam & Pandora were the youngest of Paige's four children, but they were also the most centered; Pandora accepted and abide'd by the rules of the society in which they lived in, and Sam rarely ever seemed to have a problem with distinguishing what was right from what was wrong. But Paige's worry for them were more spiritual based. With Pandora's age and Sam reluctance to devote himself into honing his own Ancestral Magic, they both had had their moments where they had trouble controlling their active powers; powers that she knew firsthand were high voltage. They both desperately needed to control their powers and she was just thankful that their elder cousins were going to be their to help them do so. Not that Paige believed that they would have a lot of trouble, they were probably the most dedicated to the craft aside from Piper's children.

_Pipers children_. Paige knew that she would have fallen apart a long time ago if she hadn't had the knowledge that they were going to be there. All five of them were the elder members of their individual groups and as such they were the unofficial authority figures of the Twice Blessed Generation. Not only that, but they were also the most experienced when it came to using Magic since Piper wanted to make sure that her kids were prepared for just about anything & everything. Deep down, Paige knew that Piper still carried large wounds from the death of their sister Prudence, which as probably why even now, Piper still wasn't able to summon the First Charmed was honestly another regret that Paige had; never getting to meet the sister that was apparently so much like her. While she never told them, it had been a secret ambition that she had to meet her eldest sister.

And now? There wasn't a single doubt within Paige's mind that she was never going to be able to meet her unless it was in the Afterlife. Not for the first time, Paige found herself wondering if the reason that they hadn't been able to summon her was actually because she had been reborn as Whitelighter or something like that. She'd have to check in with the Elders about that the next time that she went up there.

Paige found herself frowning.

Honestly, The Heavens hadn't been the same in very long time. As a matter of fact, for almost eight months, Paige hadn't been allowed to Orb to the Elder Plane and she hadn't had any form contact with said Elders or even her fellow Whitelighters. Paige would admit; once upon a time, she would have more than grateful for such a thing to occur. But that had been back when she was a young, inexperienced, and very immature Charmed One & Whitelighter. Decades of battling for the sake of Greater Good had helped to fill her with wisdom, and Paige knew better than to think of this as a good thing. While she didn't know everything that was happening in The Heavens, she knew enough to know that this had been a very drastic measure; the kind of thing that Leaders only allowed to happen when they felt as if they didn't have any other options.

Paige finally finished the letter she was writing and fought against the tears that were threatening to leak out. She inhaled a breath and signed her name on the last document. This was her heritage; her legacy. The one her daughters were born into and Sam had accepted to be apart of, but Henry could still opt out. He had the right to do so and Paige could never in a million years be so selfish as to to deny that to her Husband. She was so very happy with the years they spent together and the memories in which they had created. She was grateful for the children she had. She wiped off the tears that escaped her eyes and allowed herself a smile. Despite everything and whatever Henry decided, she would have no regrets.

With her mind made up she walked towards her bedroom to place it away until the time came. She hadn't even walked two feet, when she felt the chill. And while she hadn't known it at the time, Paige took the road that neither of her sisters had thought of doing; she ignored it. Paige already knew that her time was coming to a close and she refused to allow the taunts of Evil to actually get to her. With that in mind, threw on her jacket and Orb out of her home to meet her husband for lunch.

* * *

**Cloud: **So there you have it, the Intro/Pilot/Prologue. Uh, sorry if this was bad, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction for Charmed, so I sort of just winged it here.

Anyways, please note that while this particular chapter was mostly centered around the Charmed Ones, this is a story about the Next Generation. The only roles that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige will be having are that of Guest Stars or something equivalent to that.

Anyways please review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
